


Waiting Games

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry isn't as good at waiting as people seem to think.<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the final four chapters of the manga.

Everyone thought that Winry didn’t mind waiting, but the truth was, she hated it. She’d learned to temper her impatience into work, because, as Granny liked to say, ‘idle hands made for longer time’. Most of the time, it even worked. 

After all, she’d had almost four years of waiting to hear from the Elrics after they’d left Risembool to try to find a way to get their bodies back. And even before that, when their mom died, she’d waited for them to come home from their teacher’s place; waited for them to tell her _anything_ about what they were doing. 

It didn’t mean waiting didn’t bother her, but she’d developed an affinity for patience, though Ed – and Al – would probably disagree. But they didn’t see her day in and day out; didn’t know how long she’d waited for word on them. 

After the eclipse, after she woke up again, even after the word came over the radio that Fuhrer Bradley was dead, the brothers didn’t call. A month went by without any word, and Winry still waited, even though a part of her wanted so desperately to run to Central City and demand to know where the Elrics were, and what condition they were in. Instead, she swam in emotions that she couldn’t put a name to, living in a turmoil. The only hope she had was, if they’d died, it would’ve been reported; a letter would’ve come, something. 

When finally Den barked, Winry ran outside, all her anger draining away at the sight of two boys – two _men_ \- in the yard. 

Maybe, this time, the wait was worth it.


End file.
